story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Theo (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning:' "Ah, what a lovely morning!♥ Truly a sight to behold!" *'Afternoon:' "What's up, player? If you're tired, take a break and eat plenty!" *'Evening:' "Now, my princess, I bid you good evening here in our garden of love.☆" *'Night:' "The night is so dark that everything cannot be seen. Wouldn't you agree?" *"Angie and Florian got married! ♥ Another couple in blue! ☆" *"Birgit and Dr. Arnold got married!♪ They won't have to worry about getting sick!" *"Charlotte and Wesley got married! ♪ I wonder if her wardrobe will be any different..." *"Natalie and Charles got married!♫ They may set out on an adventure somewhere! They'll have so much fun!" *"Marie and David got married!♥ They must be so happy! ♫" *'Very Low Stamina:' "You seem fatigued unto collapse! Cease labors, hurry home, and nap!" *'Day after collapsing:' "What a disaster! That was really careless of idol to do." *'On his Birthday:' "Ohoho! Today is my Birthday!☆ How could you know? I thank you! ♪" *'Rejects a proposal:' "I'd like some more time to let these feelings grow." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations! ☆ You're so lucky! I feel very happy!♪ I'm proud of you! ♥" *'Lose a Contest:' "Don't give up just because you didn't win! Let's do it with all of our hearts!" *'Talk too much:' "This city bustle with activity! It charms me to no end.☆" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "What a great birthday present! Thank you so much.♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Item feels as if it falls into my deep soul! Most annoying!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Though your insistence I do admire, only one gift a day do I require!" *'1 Flower': "O my, you look well! ♪ Wow, I admire your good condition! ♫" *'2 Flowers': "I like to be active! I get excited when I have lots of work!♪" *'3 Flowers': "When you make a mistake, don't dwell on it! If you worry too much, you'll just make the same mistake again." *'4 Flowers': " *'5 Flowers': " *'6 Flowers': "This is so much fun! I want to be here forever!" *'7 Flowers': "Lately, I feel really excited when I see you!" *'8 Flowers': "Maybe to you, I'm just one boyfriend out of many... but to me, you're my one and only girl." *'9 Flowers': "I felt the same way you did. I couldn't abandon a love either. That's the player I want to be with." *'10 Flowers': "Though we may be different people, our hearts shall always be one.♥" *'7 Flowers (Male)': "I can't stand the flavour of spicy foods, especially curry. They're just so... spicy!" *'8 Flowers (Male)': "Being in my house reminds me of Mother and Father. I wonder how they're doing..." *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': "If you run away because you're scared, your dream will never come true. As long as you don't give up and do your best, you'll realise your dream for sure!" *'11 Flowers': "I'm so happy to be married you. Out of all the love stories out there, I like ours the most." *'12 Flowers': "O, my princess! Show me your dear face." *'13 Flowers': "Love is the answer, player. I believe this with every fiber of my being." *'14 Flowers': "I want both of us to become the most beautiful couple that can make the hearts of everyone around us shine.☆" *'15 Flowers': "Even if I haven't reached the future yet, I still feel like we've gained something important.♪ I can't contain our excitement realising that there's so much more I can do! ♥" *'16 Flowers': "Even if you leave Heartful City, it's not over. So long as you have a dream... And as long as I have love for you, you can't let it end!☆" *'17 Flowers': "I won't give up, no matter what happens. Whenever you hug me, I never want to let go. ♥" *'18 Flowers': "Being mature or childish has nothing to do with it. Your unadorned, genuine self is what make you special.♥" *'19-20 Flowers': "To me, you're my one and only love as well. Even if I had a million girlfriends, I'd still choose you! ♥" *'Engagement': "Hehehe, we're getting married soon.☆ I could ask Mr. Vittorio for a tuxedo.♪ I can't wait!♥" *'Pregnancy': "You shall be my treasured wife." *'After Baby's Birth': "I love our baby, child! He/She is such a great kid.♪" *'First Child grows up': "Child really likes to play with me!♫" *'Second Child grows up': "At Child's arrival, child's joy... exceeds that of getting a shiny new toy!" *'Engagement': "Congratulations! You make me smile." *'Pregnancy': "Hey, I heard you have thought about a child, player. That's great news! Tell your other friends too! Yeah, crucial step. ☆" *'After Baby's Birth': "I congratulate the newborn baby with all of my heart. Say hi to me." *'First Child grows up': "You added one to your family!♪ With you I rejoice! May happiness ever abound from your choice!♫" *'Second Child grows up': "O my, are you here to tell about your children? You're such a loving parent. ♪" *'While dating': "If another man dared set eyes on Kaylee, I would challenge him to a duel!" *'Newlywed to Kaylee': "I'm so happy to have married Kaylee!" *'After Keira is born': "Life is more lively since our daughter was was born. ♫ Please try to be friends with Keira." *'After Keira grows up': "Kaylee is strict when disciplining children, but Keira is so obedient. ☆ When I see those two together, I feel happy from the bottom of my heart. ♥" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue